Demon's Salvation
by Raydiva
Summary: Inquisition Investigator Shepard has to look into problems at Weisshaupt Fortress with the help of a fugitive ex-Grey Warden.
1. Corruption

**Ok, I don't know why but I just can't get this storyline out of my head. In case you didn't know this story is the sequel to 'Demon From the Stars.' To understand this story, I strongly recommend reading the first one (no matter how bad some of my grammar is in it) as well as be familiar with the Dragon Age and Mass Effect storylines. I will be pulling info from these two great game series. Warning, Cole may start acting a little OCC in this one but the boy is growing up and has been spending a lot of time with a strange crowd.**

 **Like the first story, I'm posting all the chapters for this one at once. Sorry, but due to this means I will most likely not be making changes to it based off of reviews like I did the first one. If there is something you don't like (ie Amnesia Jane remembering English), go ahead and let me know I'll keep it mind so as to improve future writings. It seems not posting until the story is completed is helping with the actual writing process. Who knew.**

 **Once again, I own no rights to any of these characters (well maybe Lady Chases-Shadows) , Dragon Age, Mass Effect, etc. I make no money and this is all meant to be in good fun.**

 **Chapter 1: Corruption**

Jane sat writing at the desk in her new quarters at Skyhold. The Inquisitor and his advisors all insisted that she needed a place to work where the paperwork would not get mug stains or start smelling like a tavern. Hand cramping from all the writing, she looked around the place as she flexed her fingers. It wasn't as fancy as the Inquisitor's chambers but it was definitely a step up from her old closet of a room. Window looking over the herb gardens, a good Freemarch bed, Commander Cullen's old desk and even a good size chest that doubled as a low table for a small chair next to it. She was expecting a bookshelf to be installed sometime this week.

Tapping the desk, Jane couldn't help laughing after hearing the reason why she now had this sturdy piece of furniture. It seems that Cullen was under the impression that one of its corners was messed up thanks to a little prank one of Leliana's new recruits played on him. It drove him crazy every time the desk moved. He had ordered a new desk and the cause of the problem wasn't discovered until this older desk was being removed. So she got a really good desk and Leliana was happy to have been proven right about the new recruit's cleverness and ability to sneak around.

Jane sighed as she looked over the report trying to determine if she forgot to include anything. Since she regained her memories three months back, she had been working almost non-stop trying to locate and destroy any Reaper tech. This mainly included trying to find pockets of bandits acting strangely and then finding a piece of Harbinger. Using enchanted runes created by Dagna, they destroy the relic and then seal what little remains in iron containers. The containers were then buried in the remains of Adamant. That place was already so cursed; no one wanted to go there. It wasn't a perfect solution, but until space travel is available there was no way to dump the pieces into the local star.

So far only three pieces have been located and all three in the Hinterlands, but combine that with the rebel mages and rogue templars being pretty much cleared out of the area the people were now starting to breathe easier.

Jane looked up from her notes a smiled as she moved them to the side. The door opened and Cole walked in holding a covered platter. The unique young man placed the platter on the desk as he said, "Solas said we both had to eat, or else…He didn't say what he would do if we didn't."

Another big change over the past few months involved her best friend, Cole. The young rogue was once a compassion spirit brought into this world trying to help young mage. The mage died alone, except for the spirit holding his hand. The spirit then became what young mage wanted to be, a normal boy. Well as normal as a spirit in human form could be. For the longest time, Cole was stuck between two worlds. Thedas (aka the real world) and the Fade but now he was more human than ever. This brought with it a few things that Cole never expected or experienced before, for example needing to eat. For a few weeks after becoming more human, Cole insisted that he did not eat. He finally collapsed one day only to be scolded by the healers and Solas for nearly starving himself. He would still forget to eat on a regular basis, even when scolding Jane for skipping meals. He still had to ability to sense when people were hurt and would try to help, but it wasn't as strong now saying that he had to listen harder or the person had to 'shout' what he or she was feeling. The exception was Jane herself. Even now they could feel each other and sometimes it was almost as if they could read each other's mind. If they wanted, they could block it but it bothered Cole to do so.

Jane pulled out two plates from her desk, followed by a bottle and two mugs. Cole dished out food, some sort of fowl with some mashed white vegetable. "So, "said Jane pouring herself a drink, "Aside from the daily Solas scolding, anything else of interest out there while I'm stuck in here."

"Warden Alistair has returned, "said Cole playing with his food, trying to get the nerve up to take a bite, "He was angry and hurt. He needs his rose."

"So I guess things didn't go over too well at Weisshaupt, "said Jane with a humorless smile, "I'm not surprised. As for his 'rose,' the word is already out to encourage her to at least visit. No point spending so much times looking for a cure when it's time they could be spending together."

Cole swallowed a small amount of mashed vegetable and then said, "Also, the Iron Bull asked if you 'corrupted' me yet. They way he said it I don't think he meant turning me into a demon."

Jane coughed and said, "I swear at least half of the stuff you say is just for the fun of making people feel uncomfortable."

With a more adult, mischievous look Cole asked, "Do you want to corrupt me?"

A knock at the door prevent Jane from answering Cole's question. She put down her fork, stood up and said, "Enter."

"Investigator Shepard, Ser, "said the messenger as she handed over a note, "The Inquisitor and his advisor request that you meet them in the War Room as soon as possible."

Shepard opened up the note which gave the reason why she was needed and said, "I'll just get cleaned up a bit and head out there now. Thank you, private."

The messenger saluted and left, closing the door after her. "What's wrong, "asked Cole feeling the steeling of her nerves. It was like taking on a different persona. There was his friend Jane and then there was Shepard. Jane was easier going but more careful. Shepard was the one that always got hurt taking risks for others.

"The Grey Wardens at Weisshaupt, "said Jane as she straighten up her clothes and pulled on a leather vest, "The Inquisitor thinks they might be influenced by outside forces. He wants to determine if the symptoms match Reaper indoctrination."

Cole covered up the food as he said, "I'm going with you. The Wardens always seem to get you hurt."

"Cole.."

"No, "he said more forcefully, "Alistair does not mean to hurt, but he brings it with him. I will go with you."

Jane chuckled and said, "You know when you get assertive like that, I might end up allowing you to corrupt me." She kissed him on the cheek as she walked pass the now stunned Cole to open the door.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Taint

**Chapter 2: Taint**

Alistair, Hawke, the Inquisitor and the advisers all looked up when the door opened to allow Investigator Shepard, followed by Cole, into the War Room. "Should have known he would tag along, "muttered Cullen as he looked towards the Inquisitor to see what he would do about the unwanted guest. Maxwell shrugged and then said, "Good timing. Warden Alistair was about to give us a more detailed rundown on what is happening in Weisshaupt. Warden you have the floor."

Alistair looked tired and much older than his thirty something years. Grey hairs started to appear at his temples and deep frown lines cut into his face. "Something is corrupting the Wardens in Weissaupht, "the man said, "It's not the same as what Erimond did to the Orlesian Wardens. As you now know, we Warden's hear whispering and singing from the taint that makes Grey Wardens what they are. I've lived with this for years and even at it strongest during the Blight it did not sound anything like what I was hearing in Weisshaupt. The First Warden ignored my report as to what happened in Adamant and had standing orders to collect but not kill any Darkspawn they could find. I snuck into the holding pens area and there were hundreds of Darkspawn, but they were different. More feral, with glowing blue streaks. I left first chance I could after seeing that."

Sensing what Shepard wanted, Cole 'listened' to the Warden. There was the old tainted song, but Harbinger's whispers were not there. Shepard looked towards Cole and who tilted his head. Shepard then sighed and said, "We've come across similar Darkspawn a few months ago. They were being controlled for the lack of a better term by a creature calling himself, Harbinger. The whispers you heard is a means in which he takes control of people. It takes time for it to sink in and it can be fought off for a period of time. Small question, did you see any Dwarf Wardens? If you did, did it seem that they also being affected?"

Alistairs eyes narrowed as he thought back, "Now that you mention it, no. I didn't notice before since there are so few dwarves among the Wardens now. Why?"

"The same thing that makes Dwarves resistant to lyrium and magic seems to make them immune to this indoctrination, "said Shepard with a shrug, "I was wondering if the Warden taint makes them more susceptible and if a Dwarf Warden was also being controlled…"

"That's just great, "said Hawke, "Another reason not to trust the Wardens. They're controlled by a giant squid from another world."

"Suggestions, "said the Inquisitor, "In spite of recent events, the Wardens are or will be needed. Normal Darkspawn is still around and unless I miss my guess, there is the possibility of two more Blights in the future. We cannot let the order die out."

"Thank you, "whispered Alistair.

"If we were closer to Weissaupht, I would say keep what Wardens we know we can trust here and then go deal with the others the same way as we did Adamont, "said Cullen, "Sadly, we know the indoctrination is permanent. "

"You can't be serious, "said Leliana.

Shepard kept one ear on the discussion as she looked over the map. The Warden headquarters was extremely far away. In fact no one from the Inquisition has gone to the Anderfels since its founding. "Approximately how many Wardens were there, "Shepard asked, "While traveling did you hear of any else out of the ordinary?"

"Last count there was about a thousand Grey Wardens in the Anderfels, "answered Alistair, "How many were actually at Weissaupt, I'm not sure. Wardens come and go all the time, maybe a few dozen that actually live there. As for rumors, only the normal griffon sighting and grey ghost stories."

The Inquisitor said, "You have a plan."

 **(The next day in Jane's quarters)**

"Ugh, why can't there be Dwarven mages, "growled Shepard going over a list of possible people to go with her to the Anderfels. It was decided that a small team should go and investigate the situation. If that team can resolve the issue even better, since the Inquisition just didn't have the resources at the moment to take on the Grey Wardens on their home turf. Since it was her job to look into Harbinger's actions, she was of course going as lead. Cole was going as well. She already knew even if she left him behind, he would only follow plus he has proven able to fight off the indoctrination due to him being..spirit-like. She wanted a mage for the third member, but someone who might be able to fight off the indoctrination. She was not going to go the old route of hoping to meet someone on the road that just happens to have the abilities that they need. She did not want to take anyone else from the Inquisitor's inner circle since any of them might be needed if Corypheus showed up. Recent events in the Arbor Wilds make it very likely he might be planning something. A knock at her door broke her train of thought. She took a sip of stale tea and said, "Enter."

"I understand that you are looking for a mage to go with you to the Anderfels,"said Hawke nervously.

Shepard leaned back in her chair and answered, "Definitely, but I need someone who might be able to fight off the indoctrination. If you're volunteering…"

"From what I heard, your friend Cole is able to detect this indoctrination and fight it off, "said Hawke taking a seat, "Is this because he is or use to be a spirit?"

"Yeees, "said Shepard and then it dawned on her, "You are not suggesting I take your friend, Anders?!"

 **(Week later, outside of an old cottage)**

"Nervous, Scared, Worried, "said Cole as they followed Hawke to a cottage out in the middle of nowhere, "He's worried that we somehow tricked or forced Hawke to lead us to him. The other him, is just below the surface waiting to see if he needs to bring Justice to any harm done to Hawke."

"And this is the person you want me to take into a fortress filled with brainwashed Grey Wardens and mutated Darkspawn all controlled by a Reaper, "said Jane.

Hawke smirked and said, "When you say it that way…He'll fit right in."

"He's going to attack, "whispered Cole.

Jane brought up a biotic shield just before a fireball left the open door way. It struck the shield and then harmlessly went out with a puff.

"Damn it, Anders!" Hawked yelled

 **(A little later)**

Once Anders was convinced that we weren't going to haul him off to Skyhold for judgment, he became a decent if reluctant host. A warm meal using some of the supplies they brought with them and the food he had stored was a nice change from the jerky they ate on the road. Hawke and Jane explained why they were there as Cole played with something that was in one of his travel packs. Normally he only carried one if any on trips outside of Skyhold, but this time he brought two. The second one was wider, stiffer looking and had holes towards the top.

"How can you two even consider asking me along on this mission, "hissed Anders, "I'm a mass murderer, a traitor…"

"Mew"

Cole shushed and placed other piece of dried meat into the travel bag. "Cole, "said Jane with her eyes narrowed. Since Skyhold, she felt her friend was hiding something but since he was feeling so certain, she let it go. Cole was rarely wrong when it came to helping people, no matter how strange his actions seemed at first, "What do you have in that bag?"

"A friend, "Cole answered as he tapped the edge of the open bag and a small paw popped up to attack it.

Hawke covered her mouth as she watched Anders stare at the strange young man, or was it bag that he kept his eyes on.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "I thought you found homes for all those kittens?"

"I did, "said Cole looking up from under the rim of his hat towards Anders, "But this one said her home was not in Skyhold."

 **To be continued…**


	3. Warden

**Chapter 3: Warden**

 **(On the road to the Anderfels)**

A throat being loudly cleared caught Jane's attention. She turned to see Ander's riding up next to her with a frown on his face and a calico kitten sleeping in a fur lined bag hanging from the side of his saddle. "I know you friend is nice, giving me Lady Shadow-Chaser and all but does he has to constantly stare at me, "asked Ander's glancing over at the said person riding not far behind.

"It's not you he's staring at you,"said Jane with a small smile, "It's your other passenger. Cole is a little sensitive."

"Really, "said Anders with false cheer, "and here I thought he just liked my good looks."

Jane frowned for a few moments and then looked over at, Cole. She tiltled her head towards Anders as if asking something about him and Cole nodded. Jane sighed and said, "I think there is something you need to know about Cole."

"I know he is sensitive, "said Anders, "He senses feelings and maybe even thoughts of other people. Strange to have that in someone who is not a mage."

"Cole is or was…"

The young man they were talking about suddenly sat up straight and as he sent his horse in to a gallop said, "No no no no…they can't kill Alistair's rose."

"Damn it, Cole, wait for us, "said Shepard as she and Ander's moved to follow. Cole lead the group to a small village, in the center a mob was surrounding a tree with a rope hanging from it. Tied and on a horse, a bruised woman sat proudly in spite of her torn and shabby clothes. "She's a Grey Warden, "said Anders sensing the taint as he kept Justice just under the surface. He raised his hood to hide his face but when Anders got a good look at the woman Justice nearly got loose, "By the Maker, Elissa."

"Stop! You have to stop!" Cole yelled as he tried to force his horse through the crowd.

The mob started to get ugly and moved trying to pull Cole off the horse, when Ander's sent a warning fireball over the mob's heads. "Enough!" said Shepard in a drill-sergeant voice, "I am Inquisition Investigator Shepard, what crimes as this woman committed?"

"She's a bloody Grey Warden, "said the man with a black eye that was holding the horse with the Warden on it, "We all heard what they did, summoning demons and killing innocent folk for their blood magic."

"He wanted her, "hissed Cole, "But she refused, hit him when he tried to force himself. He wants revenge."

"What's your name, "said Shepard in a cold voice and continued when the man remained silent, "You should be aware all the Warden's that have committed the crimes you described have been taken care of by the Inquisition and that it was the Warden mages being controlled by a Trevinter extremist that cause most of the damage. This woman is no mage."

"Just how would you know that, Investigator, "sneered the man.

"The Hero of Ferelden is a warrior and not a mage, "said Anders as he pulled back his hood, "Hello, Elissa."

Shock filled the Warden's face seeing Andes after all these years. "This man is one of her former followers from Amaranthine, "said Shepard and then ordered, "Release her at once, if you wish to make complaint you may do so at the Inquisition camp less than a day down the road from here."

"You lie, "said the man who then turned to the mob, "You gonna let some stuck up …" Cole disappeared from the back of his horse and then re-appeared, holding a dagger to the man's neck. "Let her go, "he hissed, fighting the urge to kill the man and prevent him from hurting others.

The crowd parted as Anders rode up and pulled out a knife to cut through the ropes holding the Warden's arms back. While the mage was doing this, Shepard demanded, "I want her gear here now!" People stepped forward, nervously placing the pieces of the Warden's gear in front of Shepard's horse.

"An…"the Warden started to say but was hushed by the mage. "Save your strength, "he said quietly, "We'll get you out of here."

"How is she, "asked Jane in a gentler tone, "Can she travel?"

"She needs rest, but I don't see her getting any here, "replied Anders, "I recommend going to the last Inquisition camp we stayed at."

"Agreed, "said Jane, "The next one is too far away and we know the last one has a healer on staff.

"What about…him, "asked Anders in a low, cold voice and eyes starting to flare. He was obviously talking about the man who apparently caused all this.

"He'll be taken care of later, "said Shepard looking directly towards Cole, "He won't be hurting anyone else."

 **(At Camp)**

Shepard was sitting on the ground looking at the fire when Ander's walked up and sat down next to her, "According to the healer, Elissa is going to be ok after some rest and drinks plenty of fluids. If you don't mind me asking, how did Cole know she was in trouble and who she was?"

Shepard shrugged as she poked the fire with a stick and answered, "Most likely…she was thinking of Alistair really hard. Either how much this was going to hurt him or regretting not spending more time with him. Combine that with the heated feelings of the mob. It was like they were screaming at him, "Shepard tossed the stick into the fire and added, "Cole, finds the hurt and heals the pain. He was a spirit of compassion."

"What? So he's like me?"asked Anders in a stunned voice.

"Not really, Compassion never possessed a human body. Something happened to him when he came across for him to take on a more human-like form, based off of a real boy that died. Ever since, he's been flipping between spirit, demon and human until he stabilized for a lack of a better term on being human. How long that'll last I don't know, but even as a human he still a bit unique."

"Where is he now?"

"Compassion can and will take many actions, "said Shepard looking Ander's straight in the eye, "One is permanently stopping someone who regularly hurts people. It's how he is able to kill bandits and what-not so easily. They hurt people and he wants…no needs to stop the hurt."

"So, when you said that man would be taken care of…"

"He's most likely dead by now, "Shepard frankly said, "I hate to say it, but sometimes that is the only way. There's no true law in this area as much as the Inquisition tries and Cole's way is the only way to prevent him from attacking other female traveler's especially since he seems to have that village in his pocket."

Anders studied the fire for a good few moments before asking, "And you allow, Cole…"

"You really think I could stop him if he really has his mind set to it? You saw how he got from his horse to that guy, "said Shepard with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know about you and Justice, but so far Cole has been pretty much right on the money with his 'helping' no matter how strange or cold he seems to go about it. I guess it from years of being able to practice and have people 'forget' him. Plus, he more or less knows when to hold back even if he may not like it."

"Forget him? What do you mean?"

"When Cole was more spirit, people would forget him and he actually had to work at being remembered for any period of time. He says it was because he wasn't real. It was how he seemed to disappear and re-appear out of thin air, you would forget that he was there and then he would let you remember, "said Jane, "Not sure if that would be a gift or a curse, but in Cole's case it was bit of both. Because no one remembered him, he couldn't have any friends or even talk with people much. That's the reason why I think he still has such a child-like demeanor in spite of being mentally and physically an adult."

"I was wondering about that, "said Anders, "Are you certain he is mentally an adult?"

Jane laughed and then answered, "Even without the bond between the two of us, I would be certain. Just listen to what he says and not how he says it. It is usually stuff to help people or poke fun at them without them knowing. The reason why he seems so childlike is that he is not really use to communicating like we do yet. He has improved a good bit since becoming more human but it will take time. At least he isn't talking through dead bodies and describing trying to explained everything in terms of colored music like…never mind."

 **To be continued….**


	4. Feelings

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

The small group decided to remain at the camp a few days to wait for a response back from Skyhold regarding the discovery of Warden Elissa Cousland in the area. Jane Shepard was hoping that she would be up to joining them on their mission to the Anderfels. It would give the investigation more legitimacy if the Warden that survived killing the Archdemon was part of the group. Even the High Warden would have to give her respect and any true Grey Warden would give his or her right eye to work with her. The sound of a horse racing towards them pulled Jane from her tent earlier in the morning than normal and she saw Alistair riding in on a lathering mount. One of the scouts quickly took the mount to walk it as soon as Alistair dismounted. His face streaked with worry and road dust, turned to Shepard and demanded, "Where is she?"

Jane nodded not bothering with greetings knowing that Alistair was rightfully more concerned about his 'rose' than pleasantries. Jane opened the neighboring tent flap to show a sleeping Warden and said, "I'll have someone bring you both something to eat and set it outside the tent for when you get hungry, "she said as Alistair walked into the tent and knelt down next to the cot as Elissa woke up. The tent flap closed just as the female Warden raised her hand to cup Alistair's cheek.

"Go ahead and say it, "said Jane turning to see Cole standing right behind her.

"I told you he would come for his rose, "replied Cole, "They should go back to Skyhold together. It hurts for them to be apart."

"Do you really think she'll go with him? She's been hunting for a cure for the Calling instead of being with him for how long?" Shepard said as she headed back into her own tent.

Cole followed as he said, "If she does find a cure, their time together will most likely still be limited due to how they live. They should spend what time they have together."

"That's not our call, Cole, "said Jane tiredly, "But you're right. As much as I would like to have her along on this trip, she would be better off with Alistair in Skyhold. At least we can pretend she's joined the Inquisition."

Cole ducked behind his oversize hat and started fidgeting. "Cole, "said Jane as she caught a hint of unease from Cole before he surprisingly blocked her. She stepped towards her friend and lifted up the hat to see him blushing, "What's wrong?"

"I should go, "he said as he turned and raced out of the tent.

"Cole!" Jane called out worried as she stepped out of the tent. She then heard faint noises coming from the neighboring tent. She face palmed but then started to worry once more. Cole was never flustered by other people spending 'time' together before.

 **(River not far from camp)**

"What is wrong with me, "Cole muttered as he paced along the stream, trying to walk off an uncomfortable feeling in his crotch, "No no no, this isn't right."

Anders walked through the brush and said, "Something wrong, Cole? Shepard asked me to check up on you saying that this might be a 'guy thing'."

Cole fell sitting on the ground and hid behind his hat and shyly said, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt, heard, seen people having sex, loving, holding before but when I was standing with Jane and the Wardens started…" Cole stopped and shook his head as he played with his hands as he added, "I started imagining Jane…"

"Okay, I get the hint, "said Anders has he carefully slid to the ground keeping in mind he wasn't as young as he use to be, "So you and Jane haven't…"

"NO!" Cole yelled looking up at Anders in shock and then ducked down behind his hat once more, "We flirted, teased, joked but no. "

"Hmmm, I think Shepard may have been partially wrong about you, "Ander's mused with a wry grin, "Mentally and physically you may be an adult, but emotionally…Tell me have you 'imagined' anyone else like you did Jane?"

Cole shook his head negatively and Ander's continued, "Is this the first time you 'imagined' Jane in such a way?"

Cole shrugged and whispered, "No, but not with her in the room and usually tried to hide it from her so as not to hurt her."

"Why do you think it would hurt her, "asked Anders.

Cole looked into the direction of the camp and said, "Someone else has hurt her. She loved and he hurt her."

Some understanding came over Anders as he placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, "Cole, even if she has loved and been hurt in the past it doesn't mean she can't love again. It's part of being human. " Anders snorted as he mentally noted his own relationship problems and said more to himself, "Here I am giving a spirit of compassion love advice, what is the world coming to."

"Justice does not understand, "said Cole now focusing in on Anders' pain, "If he did, he wouldn't hurt you or Hawke so much. I could try talking to him."

Anders struggled to stand up in his sudden panic as he stuttered, "N-n-no, that's quite alright."

Cole tilted his head and said, "You fear him, he was your friend and now you fear him. That hurts him as much as it hurts you. I can help. Even though I am now human, spirits still see me as Compassion. "

"You don't understand, "said Anders angrily, "Justice and I are now one, he is part of me. An insane…"

"That is true and not true, "said Cole sounding more mature than he has since Anders met him, "You make him more real, but he is still Justice and you are still Anders. Separate but one."

Cole stood up as Anders stumbled back a few steps not really sure how the conversation got switch from Cole's infatuation with the group's leader to Anders' problems with Justice. Cole was suddenly right in front of the mage and grabbing hold of the sides of Ander's head. "I must help, "the young man said and next all that Anders knew was darkness.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, "demanded Justice shoving Cole away, "YOU WILL PAY…"

"Shut up, "said Cole giving Justice a challenging look, "You know who I am and you are done with hurting Anders. "

 **To be continued….**


	5. Justice

**Chapter 5: Justice**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU WILL PAY…" could be heard in the direction that Cole and then Anders left to.

"What the Hell, "said Jane as she looked in the direction of the yelling. She grabbed her daggers and then ran towards the river ordering the concerned scouts to stay behind.

What she saw gave her pause. Anders was there but he eyes were glowing angrily and it looked like he was cracked all over with light coming out of the cracks. Cole was glaring at the mage, his own eyes glowing. Anders was the first to see that she was there and sent an arcane blast directly at her which she blocked with biotic shield. "Stay back, "Cole ordered, "Justice and Anders have been hurting each other long enough. I must put a stop to it."

"YOU DARE, "hissed Justice, "COMPASSION IS SOFT, WEAK…"

Cole punched Justice hard enough to knock him to the ground and said, "Does that feel soft or weak to you?"

Justice rubbed his chin and answered more calmly, "Maybe I misjudged you, Compassion. Or are you still Compassion, I heard and sense what the humans have done to you. Changed you, removed you from your purpose."

"I still seek the pain and heal the hurt, "said Cole standing his ground, "I just have different means to do so now. Will you listen?"

"If I don't, your companion will justly seek retribution for any harm done to you, "said Justice as he stood and sighed, "I will listen."

 **(Late that night at camp)**

Ander's groaned as he slowly woke up, either he went to one hell of a party or…he sat up in his sleeping roll in a panic looking around to see if there was any signs that Vengeance took over. "Here, "said Jane handing him a steaming mug, "According to Cole, this should help the headache."

Anders took the mug and grimaced at the horrible taste, but drank it all down recognizing the headache remedy. "Bleh, he could have at least put some honey into it, "Anders muttered. Then the mage remembered what happened and growled, "What the hell did he do to me?!"

Jane sighed and sat down on the ground next to Anders. "It seems there is more of Compassion left in Cole than I thought, "Jane answered, "He…had a nice chat with Justice. Nice guy by the way, or at least he was after Cole knocked some sense into him."

"No wonder my jaw hurts, "snorted Anders rubbing said jaw and then asked, "Do you think it did any good?"

Jane smiled and said, "You tell me. How do you feel?"

Anders took a moment to mentally check himself. Behind the headache and aching jaw…he felt calmer than he had in over ten years. Justice was still there, but no longer felt like he was going to become the raging monster at the drop of a hat. Ander felt fully in control of himself.

"What did he do, "said Anders in amazement, "I feel like I'm firmly in control and no longer fighting to hold Justice back."

"To be honest, I don't understand half of what was being said between Compassion and Justice. Some of what passed between them I don't think was really said but more felt, "said Jane, "Cole won't go into any details I can understand, but he does feel rather proud of himself now. The idiot."

"Your idiot, "said Cole to Jane as he dropped Lady Chasing-Shadows onto Ander's lap and then sat down next to Jane. He then looked towards Anders and said, "You should now be able to sense injustice and feel the urge to correct it through Justice, but it will be you who will determine what is to be done and how. Justice will give you advice and provided assistance. As it should be. I hope."

"Oh the Inquisitor is just going to love you, "said Jane with a smirk, "If interested, it should be no problem for Leliana to get you a new look and identity to help prevent lynch mobs. Blackwall can even give you tips."

"Perhaps, "said Anders as he looked towards the horizon and scratched behind the kitten's ears, "That is something to consider after we finish this mission. Who knows, I might just join these new Wardens that Alistair is trying to create. He doesn't sound like someone who would take away my cat."

 **(The next morning)**

Restocked and rested, the trio left the camp the same time the Warden couple headed back to Skyhold. It was agreed that Elissa would do more good helping Alistair re-designing what the Wardens would stand for. This blind hunt to destroy Darkspawn at any cost had to stop. Yes, Wardens must be willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice but the secrets and dark experiments had to end. Wardens should also do more to help people so that they are no longer looked upon with suspicion during the time between Blights. Ethical research into the taint needed to be started so that the cost wasn't so high or random. Until then, those who wish to join the Grey Wardens would be fully informed of the chance that they would die during the Joining and that it will shorten their life. This was the Grey Wardens that Alistair and Elissa hoped to rebuild at least in Ferelden and Orlais. They could do nothing but lead by example outside of those two counties. The Warden Commander of Ferelden Cousland and the newly Inquisition appointed Warden Commander of Orlais Theirin had their worked cut out for them. It was a burden they were happy to share with each other.

"You can stop gloating now, Cole, "smirked Jane as she patted her horse's neck.

Cole smiled and said, "I thought it was a human thing to silently gloat when one does something beyond what is expected of them or have been proven right."

"I'm still curious as to what you told Justice to get him to be so understanding, "said Anders catching up to the pair, now wearing full Warden mage gear but with a feather cloak so that Lady Chases-Shadows could rest easily and warmly on his shoulder. Shaved and hair trimmed, the mage looked years younger and nothing like he did just days ago. Worry lines reduced and a small smile now in his eyes made a world of difference.

Cole shrugged and said, "It's a spirit thing."

"You did not just say that, "said Jane shaking her head and then focused on Anders, "Not to change the subject but did Alistair or Elissa give you any recommendations on how to handle the other Warden's?"

Anders nodded and said, "If recognized and asked, I was re-conscripted after taking care of my issue with Justice. No details need to be given unless demanded by the High Warden himself since it was done by two respected Warden Commanders who are also among the few veterans of the last Blight. Otherwise, I'm here to represent their concerns in regards to Warden issues that have cropped up recently. Since the Inquisition has been responsible with cleaning up the Warden mess in Orlais, I am to work with and for the Inquisition's representatives to the best of my ability. The rest we do it by ear, as it seems those two has always done."

Jane shook her head and said, "I'm not sure how much weight that those two will have with the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt once word gets out that they are creating a new order of Grey Wardens. It's going to be a power struggle. Our Grey Wardens has the Inquisition's full support and hopefully that of Orlais and Ferelden as well, but the old Grey Wardens has the larger numbers and tradition. It's going to be messy."

"The cleaning of an infected wound hurts and bleeds, but it is needed so that it can heal, "said Cole sadly, "People will get hurt, but change is needed otherwise there will be more pain in the future."

Jane humorlessly chuckled and said, "Would it too much to ask that Corypheus would be already taken care of and the breach fully closed by the time we get back to Skyhold. I believe we will all need a long vacation after this."

 **To be continued…**


	6. Stroud

**Chapter 6: Stroud**

 **(An Inn just inside the Anderfel's border)**

A pretty young barmaid giggled as she placed the frothing mug in front of Anders who handed over his coin with a wink. The barmaid walked off with more swing in her step, but Anders turned to put his full attention towards his teammates.

"Careful, Anders, "said Jane just before taking a sip from her own mug, "I might just tell Hawke how much you've been flirting with the locals."

Cole played with his food but didn't eat. Jane felt something off with her friend and asked, "Is something wrong, Cole?"

"She flirted and he flirted back, but neither meant anything by it, "said Cole, "Is that how you see it with me?"

"And that's my queue to go check on the horses, "said Anders taking a large swallow from his mug before standing up and walking off.

"You know how I feel when I'm flirting with you, "said Jane reaching over and placing a hand over his, "Can't you sense it?"

Cole pulled his hat off and placed it on the bench next to him. He then firmly placed the free hand over hers and looked at Jane, "Then why won't you let me get closer?"

Jane looked away and said, "I wanted to give you time, a chance to look around and see what it's like to be human without binding you to me anymore than you already are. I'm much older than I look and maybe it has jaded me some but…"

Cole reached over and gently took hold of Jane's chin to make her look at him. "I will not hurt you, "he said as he gently slid his thumb over her lower lip, "And you will not hurt me."

"How can you be so sure that I won't end up hurting you, "said Jane softly, "I've hurt a lot of people in the past so please understand that it might best for you to look around some before settling on me." Jane stood up to walk away but Cole was faster. Standing up and taking hold of her arms, he turned her to face him and kissed her.

Ignoring the catcalls from the other inn patrons, Cole said once he allowed Jane to breath, "I'm not 'settling.' I want to take the chance of being with you."

 **(Stables)**

Anders gave his horse one last pat and checked to make sure that the now half-grown Lady Chases-Shadows was comfortably resting in that cleverly designed travel bag Cole had made for her before meeting him.

"You have some nerve coming here wearing that uniform, "came an accented and unfortunately familiar voice.

"Hello, Stroud, "said Anders with a smile as he turned, "Why am I not surprised meeting you here?"

"I'll be asking the questions, "said Stroud holding his unsheathed sword, "Why are you here and in that uniform. You have no right..."

"Actually I do, "said Anders with a smirk, pulling out some papers from inside his uniform, "I'm here on official Grey Warden business."

Stroud sheathed his sword and forcefully took the document packet from Anders. Seeing the dual seals of the Warden Commanders of Ferelden and Orlais, he grunted as he opened the packet. His eyes widen as he read and he quickly glanced over the second sheet of parchment. "You must be kidding me, "he sighed, "You have been re-instated in the Wardens and charged by two Warden Commanders to represent them here? What insanity is this."

"Considering there is a giant hole in the sky, created by one of the original Darkspawn magisters I would think this would be one of the more sane bits of news heard of late, "said Anders, "Then again, Weisshaupt hasn't been doing much about their escapee. Have they."

Stroud glared at Anders as he placed the documents back in the packet and handed it to him. "Don't get me started, "said Stroud and then his eyes narrowed, "That's why you're here. You and this Inquisition are investigating what the Grey Warden's at Weisshaupt are doing. Why?"

"I'm not at liberty to say without the approval of the Inquisition Investigator, "said Anders formally, "I was placed under her command."

"So you do know how to follow orders, "said Stroud as he turned, "Very well, I'll just go have a talk with this Investigator."

Stroud marched off to the inn's entrance before Anders had the change to stop him. "Sorry, Cole, "he sighed and he hurried to follow.

Stroud stepped into the Inn trying to determine by sight who this Inquisition Investigator was. Cole nodded towards Stroud over Jane's shoulder and said something to her. Shepard stood up and just short of marching headed towards the Grey Warden. The Investigator nodded her head in greeting as she stood in an almost military stance, "Warden, I believe you are looking for me. I am Inquisition Investigator Shepard. Please join us at our table as we discuss the situation." Shepard signal for Stroud to lead the way back to the table. As Stroud passed her, she gave Anders a look as the mage shrugged in apology as he caught up.

On his part, Stroud tried to ignore how young this Investigator appeared and concentrate on her professional demeanor. She may look fresh from the farm as they say, but the way she moved and acted indicated years of in the field experience. Just who was this Shepard.

As they all sat down, Shepard said, "Warden Stroud, I understand you already know Warden Anders and this is Cole the third member of our team. "

Stroud nodded toward the young, strange looking man and then concentrated on the leader of the group, "You must understand my surprise and concern at seeing Anders in a Grey Warden uniform. Last I heard, he was…"

"An abomination, terrorist, mass murderer or maybe all three, "said Anders with some mirth as he flagged down his favorite barmaid, "But I'm all better now."

"I'm well aware of Anders history and condition, "said Shepard, "His condition has been taken care of, how I rather not say at this time. As for his history, Grey Wardens have recruited criminals and murderers in the past who have proven themselves worthy after being given a second chance."

"Anders has already had more chances than most, "insisted Stroud.

"At least one of those wasted chances can be placed firmly at the feet of the Grey Wardens, "Shepard staring Stroud straight into the eyes, "Somehow the Grey Wardens assigned a former apostate mage with templars who had long standing grudge. Plus the Wardens refused to help when a proven ally who needed help, where Anders decided stepped in to so on his own."

"That ally you speak of was a demon…"

Shepard slammed a fist on the table causing mugs to jump and hissed, "Justice is a spirit whose purpose is to seek out injustice and correct it. Warden Commander Cousland wisely saw this as a chance of a gaining a powerful ally against the injustice that is the Darkspawn horde. Yes, it was a mistake that an angry mage agreed to allow him to merge with him but it was a mistake made with the best of intentions. Something the Wardens seem to have a tradition doing, using the 'greater good' excuse."

Stroud humphed at what he assumed to be Shepard's naivety and Cole spoke up, "How many demons have you killed? How many times have to you spoken with spirits? How many times have you physically walked the Fade?"

Stroud looked backed towards Shepard who nodded, "I've been killing demons regularly for almost a year now, so many that I've lost count. As for spirits, I've spoken with Compassion more than a few times as well as a few choice words with Justice. As for walking physically through the Fade, trust me you don't want to do that. Its one experience I hope never to repeat."

 **To be continued…**


	7. Whispers

**Chapter 7: Whispers**

 **(Tunnel Under Weisshaupt Fortress)**

"Stroud, are you alright, "asked Anders as the older Warden took hold of his head.

"No, "Stroud said honestly, "The whispers are getting louder and it is getting hard to think. I can't be certain the thoughts are my own anymore."

"Damn it, "said Shepard walking over to the two Wardens and then looked into Strouds eyes. This was not good. She had hoped that Stroud, once aware of the indoctrination, would be able to fight it off longer. He knew more about the inside of Weisshaupt than any of them and she considered herself proof that 'normal' humans could fight it off.

Anders closed his eyes to better hear what Justice was trying to say and then sighed, "I..or my friend might be able to help."

"What are you talking about, "asked Stroud.

"Do it, "said Shepard taking a firm hold on one of Stroud's arms as Cole did the same to the other, "I'll deal with the fallout later."

Stroud fought them when he saw Justice emerge from Anders. "No! I thought you took care of that demon, "he growled as struggled.

Justice tilted his head slightly as he placed one hand on Stroud's head. "This may hurt for a moment but it should protect you for a period of time." His hand flashed brightly and Stroud hissed under the pain. The Grey Warden went limp when Justice released him and said, "How long that will protect him, I cannot say. I suggest you hurry and take care of this monstrosity." Justice then retreated and Anders took over fully once more. "Whoa, that felt weird, "said Anders shaking his head, "Is he going to try to kill me now?"

"No, "answered Stroud as he shook off Shepard and Cole, "I'm not going to kill you until after this mission is over and I get a full explanation. I reserve judgment until then. Are you all possessed? Is that how you are fighting off those blasted whispers?"

"No, "said Shepard as she considered her words carefully but it was Cole that answered, "I was a spirit of compassion before I became real, human. I guess I'm still spirit enough to be able to fight off the whispers. Jane…is Jane."

Anders snorted and said, "Jane is Jane. Wonderful explanation."

"To be honest, I'm not really sure how I'm able to fight the whispers, "said Shepard as she started to walk down the hidden passageway, "I've been fighting the Reapers for years, seen some of the strongest will people I know fall to the indoctrination. I've been exposed more than once and for long periods of time to it. I hear the whispers, but they just don't take root."

"The beacon, "said Cole as if the thought just came to him, "The warning protects you."

"What, "said Shepard turning to face Cole, "How can the Prothean warning be protecting me? The entire race fell to the Reapers centuries ago with what was left of their race indoctrinated."

"It affects your mind differently than a Prothean's, "answered Cole with a shrug, "It's buried deeper and your mind knows on its own that the whispers are dangerous if listened to. You may hear the whispers, but your deeper mind chooses not to or perhaps the warning repeats so loudly your deeper mind just can't hear the whispers. Myself and Justice concentrate on listening to the music of the Fade."

"And the music of the Fade is what distracts us from the whispers, "said Anders figuring that part out, "That's why the Inquisitor is also immune. He literally has direct connection to the Fade through that mark of his. Justice placed a bit of that 'music' in Stroud's head to so that his 'deeper' mind can't hear the whispers. But that still doesn't explain why Dwarves are immune."

"Their deeper minds are full of rocks, "said Cole wisely and then added fearfully, "Please don't tell Varric I said that."

"No worries, Cole, "said Anders as the group started to move, "I think he might just agree with you."

 **(In a cavern, directly below the center of Weisshaupt Fortress)**

"Yeah, I assuming that doesn't belong here, "said Anders looking up at the large Reaper leg band bolted into the bedrock wall of the fortress' sub-level, "And it looks like it's been here for a while."

Noting the dust and cobwebs coating the thing, Shepard had to agree. She turned and asked, "Stroud, how often have you been to Weisshaupt?"

"A once or twice a year since I became a Warden, "he shrugged, "Never stayed more than a day or two. I don't remember any whisperings when I've been here before."

"So either the bug-leg thingy has been here for years becoming noisy only recently, "said Anders, "Or this thing is recent, in spite of the dust and webs."

"You are our Reaper expert, Investigator Shepard, "said Stroud.

"It can be turned on or off, "Shepard replied, "I seen this before. What seemed to be Reaper tech that has been dead for thousands a years suddenly turning on when the Reapers arrived. How the hell it got here under Weisshaupt I have no idea? Frankly I'm worried about destroying it and burying it without burying ourselves in the process."

"That would be most unwise, "said a double voice from the shadows as the sound of multiple swords being drawn filled the chamber. A strong looking middle age man with glowing gold eyes in the armor of the First Warden stepped followed a swarm of Darkspawn with glowing, blue markings. The Harbinger controlled First Warden ordered as he turned to leave the chambers, "Kill them."

The Darkspawn roared as one and shambled towards them. "This is not good,"said Stroud as he pulled out his sword.

Anders started to crackle and glow as did Shepard. "Cole, set the explosives. Go! "Shepard ordered and then said, "OK let's do this." Jane then sent biotic blasts to scatter the Darkspawn husks.

Cole took hold of the travel bad and vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

As they fought, one of the Darkspawn husks got past their defenses and grabbed hold of Anders'staff pulling him towards them. The Darkspawn began to swarm over him as he screamed.

Then as if out of thin air, Cole appeared stabbing and pulling the Darkspawn away from Anders. A bright light appeared under the mob and Cole jumped back just in time to avoid the blast of arcane energy that exploded from the angry Justice.

Using an Earth term that only he and Shepard would know, he called out as he threw the last explosive rune towards the massive horde, "Fire in the hole!"

Shepard called pulled up a strong biotic shield which shook under the blast when the runehit the ground. The ground continued to shake and cracks started to appear. "Damn,"Shepard said, "To the back tunnel, go!"

Shepard stopped at the exit and waved Stroud on through, she turned and saw Cole try to help a now injured Anders up. Without a second thought, she ran over and helped them just as they were almost at the tunnel the ground started caving in. "Go!" Shepard yelled using her biotics to push Anders and Cole into the tunnel as she fell.

"No!" she could hear Cole call out as the world turned dark.

 **To be continued….**


	8. Spirits

**Chapter 8: Spirits**

"You were always the stubborn one, Shepard, "said the Illusive Man sitting in front of the large viewing screen displaying a blazing star or sun. As Shepard struggled to stand, he took a long drag off of his cigarette and exhaled, "No matter how many times you get knocked down, you get right back up. I always admired that."

"Just peachy, "grumbled Shepard as she finally got to her feet, "Didn't I pay enough for my sins? Now I'm stuck in Hell with you?"

"Come on, Commander, "said came Joker's voice, causing Shepard to turned a little too quickly for her ribs. She was now in the cockpit of the original Normandy. Joker sat there with the biggest smile on his face, "We're just here to help. Your perseverance…"

"And fortitude, "came Andersen's voice as the Admiral walked by her said, "has brought you to our attention."

"Shepard, you just don't know when give up, "said Wrex slamming his fist together, when she turned back to where she thought Joker should have been, "I like and respect that about you."

"You held the line against the greatest darkness when all others refused to do so, "said Captain Kirrahe standing on a beach as thunder rumbled in the background.

"Okay, this is starting to get more than a little weird, "said Shepard holding her side and noting that in spite of seeing people from her Spectre days, she was still wearing her Inquisition gear, "The Fade. I'm either dead or dreaming."

"Actually, Commander"said Dr. Chakwas sitting in the SR2's medical bay with a bottle of Serrace Iced Brandy sitting on her desk, "You are somewhere in between. The fall has left you seriously injured but you still live."

Dr. Modin walked in and added, "Your survival and the survival of your friends depend on the choices you now make. Do you continue the fight or give up?"

"What's the catch? I heard stories of demons in the Fade, "said Shepard.

"You also function and communicate with spirits, "said Legion holding his rifle and sliding it in place on his back.

Edi walked past in her android form as she said, "We are Fortitude and Perseverance. Willingly bound to the Shield and Sword of Carinus, founder of the Grey Wardens."

"We were foolishly buried with Carinus instead of being handed down to the next First Warden, "complained Turian Councilor Sparatus.

Asari Councilor Tevos added, "We can only assume that this Harbinger's indoctrination had already taken control in some of the Grey Wardens for we started to hear the whispers described in your thoughts just before Carinus died."

"You two were most likely protecting him from the whispers without knowing it, "mused Shepard, "When he died, those who were indoctrinated made sure you became grave good but how does that help me."

Next she knew she was floating underwater but somehow still breathing, in front of her swam two Leviathans. "Your body is now in Carinus' tomb, touching both the Sword and Shield. Agree to over-seeing that we are given to true Wardens and we will aid you, "came one feminine voice.

"Wield us! "came a more masculine voice, "Once the pestilence is removed from the Wardens, turn the Sword over to the Warden called Therin and the Shield to the Warden called Cousland. They will rebuild the Grey Wardens has they should have been from the beginning. A shield of fortitude to hold strong against the darkness and sword of perseverance to constantly strike against the Darkspawn and the taint they bring."

"There is a price, of course, "said Kasumi sitting on her couch, "The Sword and Shield will take you over and drain you during the fight. There's a very good chance may not survive the fight."

"We know if that happens the Sword and Shield will never get to the right people, "said Zaeed cleaning his gun, "But what is a reward without some risk."

Shepard sighed and grin as she said, "Just to let you two know if you decide to take permanent housekeeping in my head there is a very protective guy out there that will totally kick your butts."

 **(Tunnel)**

"No no no no, "cried Cole being held in place by Anders and Stroud, "Let go, I have to help her!"

"There's nothing we can do, "said Stroud sympathetically looking at the blocked entrance to the cavern, "She is with the Maker by now."

"No, I can feel her, "yelled Cole, "She hurts but she lives!"

The knot at the pit of Stoud's stomach grew. The Investigator was buried alive and there was no way to dig her out. She would suffer in the dark, alone.

"There has got to be something, "mutter Anders, "a spell,or…"

Stroud shook Anders arm harshly and said, "There is nothing we can do. If we don't leave now, we all die. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. Help me get the boy out of here, now."

The three men slowly made their way to the surface only to be meet by a small army of Grey Wardens. A dragon with glowing blue eyes landed just behind the Grey Wardens and roared with a metallic voice.

"I must commend you, "said Harbinger stepping forward as Wardens moved out of his way, "What is it they say, in Death Sacrifice? You may have destroyed my tool to control any other Grey Wardens in this area, but was the sacrifice worth it. From my point of view, the loss of that single limb was more than worth the destruction of the Shepard. And soon your pain will end as you join her."

Stroud, Cole and Anders stood ready to at least take a few of the Wardens with them as a tripled over voice call out, "You shall not harm them!" A blast of bright white light blinded everyone and as everyone's eyes cleared they saw a very, tall woman in full and antique Grey Warden armor bearing a shield with the Silver Griffon Emblem and a sword that appeared to be made out of light.

"Who…no matter destroy her with the others, "ordered Harbinger.

"Grey Wardens, you will no longer suffer the false whispers of this monstrosity from the stars, "said the woman as she raised and then lowered her sword. A wave of light rolled over the Grey Wardens who all fell to the ground unconscious except for the First Warden who disintegrated.

The strange spirit Warden then went into a defensive stance as the dragon's eyes changed from glowing blue to gold and beast roared. She raised her shield and the tainted flames that dragon spewed towards them was blocked by arcane energy radiating from the shield. She turned her head and ordered, "Compassion, Justice get under cover and take what Grey Wardens you can with you. We have a dragon to kill." The strange Warden slammed her shield with the sword and with a racing war-cry charged toward the beast.

The sword sent energy blades to cut the beast and the shield blocked flame, claw and tooth. The spirit Warden pushed the dragon back away from the fallen Grey Wardens. A shattered tooth, broken claw, dragon blood spilling from large rips in its wing membranes. Armor ripped into like metal foil across the back, human blood dripping from a hip. Sword and Shield still shown bright as the dragon's front right leg collapsed. The dragon glared at the spirit Warded with a glowing gold eye as if knowing whose face was hidden behind the helm as the Sword came down one last time through its neck. When the dragon died it not disintegrate like the directly controlled humans did. It exploded. The spirit Warden was thrown into the air and crashed into the ground not far where she first appeared. Cole, Anders and Stroud approached her carefully as she used her sword to pull herself up. The figured looked towards the three men and said, "Remember, no lyrium." The woman appeared to shrink and the armor vanished to reveal a very injured Jane Shepard. The Sword and Shield fell loudly to the ground with her.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Recovery

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

Cole placed a cool rag on Jane's forehead, waiting for her to awake. It has been a week since she collapsed after fighting the Harbinger dragon and still she slept. It was like that first time she helped him, Varric and the Inquisitor escape from the bandits, but only worse. Not only was it taking longer for her to wake up but back then he was not as real, not as close, not as attached to her. Was this the pain she worried he would feel if he got too close? Or the pain when he thought he lost her after the cave collapsed? He combed in fingers through her curly black hair and kept sending his need to see her open up her dark brown eyes once more.

"Any change, "Stroud directed to Anders who was mixing up more healing potions.

"Physically, she's healing, "Anders answered quietly so as to not disturb Cole, "Mentally, spiritually not a clue. Cole is the one who would have a better idea."

"Still no luck with the sword and shield? The other Grey Wardens are starting to get demanding, "said Stroud looking over to the sword and shied that laid at the foot of the Jane's bed.

Anders eyes glowed as he responded in a double voice, "They have no right to make demands. They lost any claim to the sword and shield when it was buried. Fortitude and Perseverance have made their will plainly clear in how they refuse to allow any Grey Warden here, including you and me to lift them. They saved the Grey Wardens and us, I will not let them be disrespected or destroyed."

"Enough with the spirit talk, "a barely heard raspy voice drew the men's attention. Cole was carefully helped her to sit up and held a cup of water to her mouth. Jane sipped gratefully and sighed as Cole laid her back down. "How long was I out."

"A week since you killed the dragon, "answered Stroud, "Do you feel up to answering a few questions?"

"No, "said Cole protectively blocking Stroud's view of the woman, "She needs rest, water, food."

"And I as her healer agree with him, "said Anders with his arms crossed, "I'm certain the Inquisitor would not be pleased to hear that his Investigator was ruthlessly questioned after saving the Grey Wardens a second time."

"Fair enough, "Stroud said raising his hands in surrender as he backed out of the tent, "Just let me know when she is up to talking, it would make things easier when we tried to leave and taking those things with us."

"Cole, why don't you get some of that soup that should be kept waiting for her in cook tent, "said Anders, "As you do that I'll check her bandages and see if there might be anything I may have missed while she slept."

Cole looked at Anders and then back at Jane, not wanting to leave her side but she did need to eat. Anders was better able to check her injuries. He stroked the side of her face silently before walking out the tent.

"He was sitting here the whole time, wasn't he, "said Jane covering her eyes when her forearm.

Anders smiled as he took the chair that Cole was using earlier and reached over to pull Jane's arm out of the way. Using a small light spell, he checked both of her eyes as he said, "He cares very deeply for you. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Not you too, "Jane groaned and then at Anders questioning look, "Someone put a certain sword and shield close enough to me that a crazy pair of spirits have been nagging me about Cole the whole time I was asleep."

"That's Fortitude and Perseverance for you, "said Anders with a smile, "They never give up. They gave me, or should I say Justice, and Cole an earful when the Grey Wardens tried to take them back. In regards to who put them there, it was Cole. He's the only person who could pick up the things."

"Yeah, about those weapons, "said Jane pushing herself up, "That was part of the deal I made to get out of that cave-in, I hand them over to a specific pair of Grey Wardens."

"Let me guess, "said Anders holding a glowing hand above her head, "The Grey Warden's deemed worthy are not part of the normal Weisshaupt crowd."

"Hardly, "said Jane flatly, "Weisshaupt might be a lost, depending on how these Grey Warden's act without Harbinger controlling them. I wish I knew how Perseverance did that. I always thought indoctrination was permanent."

"Well your bandages look good and a few potions after you eat should clear them up right enough, "said Anders, "Same for you ribs. Just get some food to replenish your energy and you should be fine."

"Great, that means twenty questions tomorrow doesn't it, "said Shepard and then asked, "Why are we in a tent?"

"Well when that cave collapsed and the rest of the explosives going off may have taken away good bit the fortresses structural integrity, "answered Anders, "Engineers are checking the place out now. I overheard more than a few comments about how they are surprised the place has held up for so long with so many secret caves and tunnels running under it. It's a sapper's wet dream."

"Damn, I was kinda hoping to see the griffon aeries before we left, "said Jane and then said a few choice words, "Anders can you go save Cole..."

"No, "Cole's voice could now be heard, "She is not well and needs to rest."

"Do you know who I am, boy? I am the High Constable and demand to hear why the Inquisition saw fit to send his forces into our domain! I will speak with the Investigator now!"

"Let's get this over with, "sighed Shepard and then glanced up towards Anders who was now standing, "But stay close by will you. Since I'm not able to hit him at the moment I might need you too."

"Oh, I'll be happy to, "said Anders as he walked toward the tent flap.

"Finally, "said the High Constable, a tall mustached man in formal Warden armor entered the tent and then stopped when he saw only an injured young woman in the room.

He turned towards Anders and demanded, "Where is the Investigator?"

"I am Inquisition Investigator Shepard, High Constable, "said Shepard in her command voice, "I would stand but as you can see I am under healer's orders not to and I see no reason to go against those orders for you sake."

"Foolish girl, "the High Constable started to say but then stopped feeling the blade at his throat. "You will not talk like that to her or continue thinking as you are about her, "hissed Cole.

"Cole, stand down, "ordered Shepard, "The High Constable is not yet aware of the precarious situation he and the Grey Wardens are in at the moment. I can only hope that he starts acting like a Grey Warden and not like some Orlesian popinjay. I'm assuming he's…clean."

Cole nodded as he backed off, standing next to the potions table where left the bowl of soup he brought her.

The high ranking Warden straightened up his hair and took a step towards Shepard, only to be blocked by Anders. "That is close enough, "the mage said with steel in is voice.

"I see that your people are loyal, "said the High Constable reconsidering his stance, 'You must understand my concern. The Inquisition has already subverted the Orliasian branch of the Grey Wardens and most likely the Ferelden branch as well."

"Only after the Orliasian Grey Wardens fell to a Ventori trick and started summoning a demon army for Corypheus,"said Shepard, "I assume you know of him, you had him locked up for since the First Blight after all."

"I don't know…"

"Secrets, Forbidden Information…he's lying, "said Cole crossing his arms, "Don't do that again. Your secrets hurt people."

Seeing the High Constable's face go pale and Investigator said, "Didn't your spies tell you? Each member of this little team is gifted in a unique way. For example, Cole can sense when people lie. So as a wise man said; don't do that again."

 **To be continued…**


	10. Home

**Chapter 10: Home**

 **(Inn close to the Anderfel's border)**

"I missed you, yes I did. Did you miss me, "said Anders holding up Lady Chases-Shadows up to his face.

"Meow, " replied Lady Chases-Shadows just before bopping Anders on the nose with a paw.

Anders gave a happy sound as he held the cat close as started petting it behind its ears. The purring could be heard all the way from the stables. Jane just shook her head as she gave her horse a good rub down. She was glad that that barmaid was willing to take care of Lady Chases-Shadows while they were at Weisshaupt. It may not look good for the Wardens or the Inquisition seeing one of their grown men talking baby talk to a cat, but she didn't care. It was nice to hear someone happy after this crappy trip.

"Here let me do that, you should be resting, "said Cole taking the brush away from Jane. Jane gave Cole frustrated look when he took over her chore. Since her recovery, Cole has been a nagging mother hen. Making sure her food was just right, making sure she was tucked in and warmly bundled up at night, taking over her share of the camping chores. As endearing it was it was driving her crazy and he knew it! There had got to be somehow to prove to him that she was okay. Then a thought crossed her mind. With a smirk, she sat down on a barrel and started to enjoy the look of his behind as he moved to brush down the horse.

It must have taken time for it to sink in, because it was a good few minutes before Cole stopped still and then slowly look over his shoulder towards the woman. He coughed uncomfortably when she sent him a wink. First part of the mission accomplished, Jane stood up and walked out of the stables towards the inn to see if it was possible to make a small change to the sleeping arrangements that Anders made earlier. She and Cole often shared the same room, but the rooms usually had two smaller beds but maybe a single larger bed was in order for tonight.

As her eyes got use to the dimmer inside of the inn, she noticed the three Inquisition scouts sitting at one of the tables. "God damn it, "she said knowing that her plans for tonight had be foiled. One of the scouts noticed her and quickly got up to walk over to salute as the other two walked quickly pass. "Investigator Shepard," the scout said as she handed over a sealed package, "Word from the Inquisitor."

"Let me make a wild guess before opening the envelope, "she sighed, "I'm expected back at Skyhold as soon as possible."

"Yes, Ser, "the scout nodded with a sympathetic smile, "We have rested horses for you and your two team mates waiting for you. The other scouts are seeing to their saddling now."

Shepard opened up the package as she mutter, "I guess Stroud can catch up as he chooses." She broke the wax seal and then sat down to read the message. Once done she closed her eyes and folded the letter. Tapping it on the table she asked, "Any idea how they got there so fast?"

"No, Ser, "the scout said, "Only that the Inquisitor was already upset over what was reported when the Grey Warden representative appeared making demands and accusations."

Jane ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "You and the other scouts can use the rooms I already paid for before heading back. At least someone should get a decent night's sleep."

 **(Skyhold Throne Room Week Later)**

"I demand that the Sword and Shield of Carinus be handed over to the Grey Warden's immediately,"said a imperious voice, "The Inquisition had no right…to steal from the tomb of the respected founder of our order."

"Respected so much that the Grey Warden's ignored his final wishes, "said Shepard as she walked up carring the sword and shield in question and still covered in road dust. She bowed towards the Inquisitor and while placing the items gently on the ground she continued, "I apologize for being late, I was unaware I would be up on charges so soon after helping to save the Grey Wardens, again."

"The Grey Warden's didn't need…"

"According to written testimony from both non-Wardens and Grey Wardens both, they did, "interrupted Shepard pulling multiple message packets from her worn travel bag hanging from her sholder, "As for the Sword and Shield of Carinus, they should be returned to the Grey Wardens just not those from Weisshaupt."

"You have no right, "growled the Grey Warden, "For centuries we have…"

"Protected Thedas from the Blight, "said Shepard, "And I respect them for that, but I don't respect a group of men playing noble and ignoring the danger when it right under their noses. Or create the danger to begin with. Was it or was it not the Grey Wardens that held Corypheus imprisoned in order to study him all these centuries and was it not through a Grey Warden that he eventually escaped?" Shepard raised up her hand to add, "And don't you dare place the blame on Hawke, it was the Warden's that forced her father's hand and she did everything she could to correct the Warden's oversight."

"Inquisitor, are we here to listen to little girls or act like adults, "demanded the Grey Warden.

The Inquistor leaned to the side of his throne and said, "Why is it that whenever someone is losing an argument they resort to name calling or trying to demean their race or gender? If the investigator turned out to be an older male male dwarf, would you say something along the lines of this being a human issue? Or Maker forbid she turned out to be an Elf or Qunari. I ask that you show some respect to the woman who has done more for Thedas in the last year than what you have most likely done since before the last Blight. After all you do not look like Warden Therin or Cousland to me."

The watching nobles laughed slightly in the background and then a familiar voice filled the room, "Did someone call my name, I could have sworn."

Everyone turned to see both Warden-Commander Alistair Therin and Warden-Command Elissa Cousland march in step though the center of the throne room. Each in their formal Warden uniforms with the addition of an Inquisition badge sewn onto the upper left shoulder. They both saluted the Inquisitor, nodded in respect to the Investigator.

The Weisshaupt representative frowned and said, "I do not acknowledge these traitors. They have turned their back on everything the Grey Wardens stand for."

"Hold it,"said Jane raising her hands,"You're telling us that the woman who slew an Archdemon and ended the fifth Blight is a traitor? And that the man who was instrumental in stopping the Orliasian Grey Wardens from summoning a demon army for a Darkspawn magister has turned is back on everything the Grey Wardens stand for? Inquisitor, I formally request that one of healers check the mental health of this man."

The Inquisitor and Alistair suddenly had coughing fits as Elissa developed an itch on her cheek. The Weisshaupt representative took a deep breath and then said, "Maybe I have gone a little too far in what I said regards to Therin and Cousland. However that does not negate the fact that this woman stole priceless Grey Warden artifacts from the tomb of our venerated founder."

"Artifact that never should have been buried, "said Shepard, "They were designed to help select who would be worthy leaders of the Grey Wardens. Instead, in spite of what they say about Wardens not being political, they decided to bury them so the preferred Grey Warden could be selected rather than the better one."

"Oh please, "said the Weisshaupt Warden, "This is no fairytale."

"Fine, "said Shepard with a shrug, "Claim them, pick them up and see how far you get."

The man snorted and without bothering to ask for the Inquisitor's permission, reached down to pick up the sword. He nearly fell down when the sword unexpectedly refused to move. He demanded, "What magic is this!?"

Shepard crossed her arms and said, "The magic Carinus had placed on them centuries ago. Even I won't be able to pick them up any longer since they are now in the presence of the Grey Wardens they have chosen."

"Wait, what?"said Alistair.

"Warden-Commander of Orlais, please step forward and claim your sword, "said the Inquisitor. With a frown, Alistair stepped forward and reached down to take hold of the sword. He was able to pick it up like any normal sword, except that his one lit up nearly blinding him and next he was frozen in place.

"Don't mind that, "said Shepard, "It'll do that at first."

"Warden-Commander of Ferelden, please step forward and claim your shield, "said the Inquisitor. As Elissa was taking the shield, Shepard slide over to the Weishaupt Warden and whispered, "You should tell your bosses that they will lose all support from Orlais, Ferelden and the Inquisition if they don't fall in line behind those two. I'm not threatening just pointing out which way the wind is blowing."

 **(That evening)**

A freshly washed Jane Shepard, dragged herself into her quarters. Nothing sounded better to her ears than the clicking of the lock. It meant that she could leave the Thedas on its own for at least a few hours. The dusty travel bag full fell with dull thud as she dropped herself into chair in front of desk. She smiled seeing the cheese and fruit tray on her desk as she picked up a slice of apple. She leaned back to let the flavor and juice slide down her thoat as she chewed. She was reaching for a piece of yellow cheese when she noticed in the silence the familiar sound of Cole's light snoring. It took a few moments, but then she remembered that someone had taken over Cole's old space and his few items were moved to a larger room somewhere. That must have hurt a little and she understood he would have felt more comfortable someplace familiar. Since he spent as much time in her quarters as his own old room, she could see how in Cole's own way would have ended up falling asleep here. And frankly, she was too tired to kick him out. A few more bites of cheese, and she changed into her sleepwear. Giving Cole a few strong nudges to make room, she slid under the covers and promptly fell into a deep sleep. So deep, that she did not feel Cole's arm reaching over and pulling her towards him. He nuzzled the back of her neck in his sleep and sighed.

The End…


End file.
